


【天鬼】game over？

by curpikict



Category: NG - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NG天鬼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curpikict/pseuds/curpikict
Relationships: NG天鬼
Kudos: 4





	【天鬼】game over？

咕嘟咕嘟。  
咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟。  
腥臭的黑泥一阵一阵地往上翻涌，带起浓重的腐烂气息。  
压抑已久的情感控制不住地在心间横冲直撞，这种宛如被解放的新鲜感令天生目圣司有种前所未有的爽快。  
更何况，他的发小，那个所向披靡的鬼岛空良，正被他狠狠按在墙上，以往在他看来遥不可及的那个人，现在就在咫尺之间，徒劳地挣扎着。

“我不是说过吗，‘这里’只有我跟你两个人，你只要想着我的事就行了。”他压低嗓音，微微扭曲的脸庞上带着令人汗毛倒竖的病态。  
在他视线尽头，那张即使面对怪异也极其冷静的脸上，第一次浮现出了某种动摇的神色，漆黑的瞳孔里倒映出他诡异的身形。  
啊啊，只有【自己】才会让他露出这种表情，令那个鬼岛空良动摇到这种地步，老实说，感觉还真……不赖啊。天生目圣司忍不住加深嘴角上的笑容，这令少年怪异化过后的脸庞又狰狞了几分。

他很清楚自己发生了某种改变。  
在那个人形怪异融进他身体的瞬间，他整具身体都仿佛燃烧了起来，不仅仅是身体，连脑中都有什么“存在”在和他的意识融合，然后，他的所有感知从他的头脑中消失了，更糟糕的是，他平时里深深埋藏在心底的淤泥却突然被掀了个底朝天，那些原本只应存在于他脑海深处的想法，犹如汹涌的潮水，疯狂地击溃了理智的堤坝。

憧憬，羡慕，嫉妒，不甘……以及违和的独占欲。  
各种执拗的情绪相互融合，最终演变成疯狂的黑暗漩涡，让他产生了一种，如今怎样都无所谓了的想法——毕竟，如今他和鬼岛空良所处的这个世界里只有他们两人，那些乱七八糟的社会关系已经不用再去在意了。  
这也许是“辉夜”的想法，可同时，也是属于他自身的想法。

他垂着眼睛一眨不眨地注视着还没放弃挣扎的鬼岛空良，黑发少年用尽全力的动作对如今的他而言毫无威胁，化为怪异的双眼内只剩下对好友的执念。

“你这个笨蛋！”鬼岛空良愤怒的嗓音传入天生目圣司的耳鼓，明明是面对面的距离，可在他听来却仿佛是从远处传来般模糊，他似乎还说了什么，但他的声音却并没有传达给天生目圣司。

放弃吧，空良。天生目圣司就这样看着他做着什么都改变不了的挣扎，内心却越发兴奋起来，那个突如其来的冲动也越加难以压抑。  
想要吃掉他。  
这样，鬼岛空良就能和他永远地在一起了，他们之间的距离也会完美地被他消除掉。  
突然，一直反抗的鬼岛空良停下动作，他似乎已经预见了天生目圣司所说的那个未来，也有可能是因为如今面对的怪异不是别人，而是那个和他有着十年羁绊的挚友。  
终于不再做无谓的举动了吗。  
天生目圣司俯头咬住鬼岛空良的脖子，尖锐的利齿轻而易举地咬破皮肤，带着温度的液体在这个瞬间充斥满他的口腔。  
突如其来的痛感令鬼岛空良微微抽了口气，细微的抽气声里带着显而易见的隐忍。  
无法控制的暴虐感在天生目圣司脑子里肆虐，他差点没控制住嘴上的力气。也许是人类部分作祟的缘故，他并没有直接杀死鬼岛空良，反而像玩弄着猎物的大型猫科动物般，在鬼岛空良身上留下细小的伤口，血珠顺着伤口渗出，连带着冰冷的空气中仿佛也染上了丝丝缕缕的血气。

感受着鬼岛空良僵硬的的身体，天生目圣司抬眼扫过他的黑眼睛。  
啊啊，果然，就这样吃掉他太可惜了。

咕嘟咕嘟。  
咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟。  
泥泞之中的气泡不断往上冒，将曾经深埋在心底的所有全数翻出来，全数暴露在他眼前。

“嘶——”  
伴随着布帛碎裂的刺耳声响，鬼岛空良的卫衣连同衬衫被粗暴地扯碎，他浑身一震，难以置信地将目光转向天生目圣司，本该怪异化的竹马却不知何时又恢复了人形的状态。  
“你……”  
“我突然改变主意了，挚友。”天生目圣司嘴边的笑容令他极度不安，他就这样直勾勾地注视着他，眼睛的颜色也跟着一同沉了下来，那双棕色的瞳孔意味深长地打量着他，带着一股子令鬼岛空良汗毛倒竖的诡异神色。

“也许应该用别的方式吃掉你才对。”  
什么别的方式？  
鬼岛空良尚未将心中的困惑问出口，他跟前的天生目圣司却极具暗示性地用膝盖狠狠擦过他的大腿顶端。

“？！！！你这家伙——”  
鬼岛空良的话被堵住了，嘴唇上传来干燥柔软的触感，这个吻带着几分粗暴和血腥气，口腔里被属于另一个人的存在搅弄得粘稠湿腻，上颚被反复舔弄，压得他透不过气来。他急促地喘着气，好几次偏开头，都被天生目圣司捏着下颔强行张开嘴，将这个充斥着血气的吻延续下去。

意识逐渐变得模糊起来，鬼岛空良听见好友似乎发出了声低沉的笑音，旋即，他的嘴唇离开了他，可下个瞬间，一双手猛地掐住了他的脖子，透过失去焦距的视线，他看见好友意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，随后又凑上前来，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的皮肤上。

有什么他无法控制的事物，彻底地发生了改变。即使明白这样下去是错误的，可身体却违背了他的意志，在被天生目圣司彻底进入的瞬间，鬼岛空良仿佛报复般收拢了五指，指甲在对方苍白的皮肤上留下一条条浅色的痕迹。  
他的腰被曾经的好友紧紧摁着，整个人都被按在冰冷的墙壁上动弹不得，身体被打开的感觉鲜明无比，火辣辣地发着疼。  
天生目圣司先是饶有兴趣地观察着他的反应，小幅度地动着腰，鬼岛空良的身体在他看来一直都是完美的存在，上天对他的馈赠现在却被他，完完全全——压制着。  
他突然用力往深处一顶，交合的部位传来“叽咕叽咕”的水声，鬼岛空良被这猝不及防的一下顶得浑身一震，小麦色的大腿跟着重重地痉挛了一下。

“是这里吗，空良。”天生目圣司轻声问道，尽管这声音听上去温和无比，可他身下的动作却是与他的语气完全相反。  
鬼岛空良没有回答天生目圣司暧昧的问话，他咬紧牙关忍了好一会儿才勉强压住身体里升起的快感，可天生目圣司却不打算给他喘息的空隙，他蓦地加重了力气，顶端抵在那一点，戳得后穴本能地收缩吞咽。  
“喂、够了……清醒一点啊你这家伙……唔、啊啊……！”  
即使是现在，鬼岛空良也依然在跟他较劲，天生目圣司用力握着鬼岛空良的两片臀瓣，每次顶进都用力擦过那处湿热的软肉，激得他的好友肌肉紧绷，喘不过来地吸住他。湿漉漉的内里早就被他插得溢满了汁水，贪婪地缠着他不放。  
“我很清醒，空良。”天生目圣司咬了口鬼岛空良的喉结，“也知道我在做什么。”  
捅进穴心深处的性器抵得鬼岛空良头皮发麻，他的双腿被用力扳开，泥泞不堪的后穴被一次又一次地侵犯，他像一头无助的困兽，在天生目圣司强行施与的性刺激中挣扎，越是压抑，身体里边就越有种有什么要溢出的强烈感觉。

“咕啾♡”  
即使再怎么拒绝，身体里传出的淫靡水声也在向他提醒着他和他的竹马如今正以一种背德的姿态连接在一起。

“不明白的是空良你啊。”天生目圣司勾起嘴角，他抓着鬼岛空良的腰，不让好友从自己身边逃开，后穴里越加浓重的湿意告知着他如今的鬼岛空良到底舒服到了何种地步。

“如果有镜子的话，真想让你看看，你现在表情有多可爱。”  
他一下又一下地磨着鬼岛空良的敏感点肏，语气里甚至还带着一丝遗憾。  
“你这、混……啊、啊啊……你做了、什么……？！”  
有什么要出来了。  
鬼岛空良浑身肌肉都颤抖着紧绷而起，双腿无意识地缠上了天生目圣司的腰。

“什么都不用去想，把你全部都交给我就好，挚友。”天生目圣司坏心眼地加深了嘴角边上的笑容，无节制地撞进鬼岛空良身体的最深处，“game over了啊。”

咕嘟咕嘟。  
咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟。  
内心的黑泥在高潮的那个刹那仿佛顺着注入鬼岛空良体内的精液一起宣泄而出，他身下的少年用力弓着腰，肌理分明的身体折出条淫荡的弧度，他的身体里黏糊糊的，肌肉每一次的痉挛都牵动着吞吃着他性器的肉穴，一收一缩的如同在讨好着他一般。  
天生目圣司捧起鬼岛空良汗湿的脸，对方还沉浸在他带来的高潮中没有缓过神来。  
“就这样就可以了，空良。”

就这样变成属于天生目圣司的鬼岛空良就好。  
其他的，不用，也没有必要去考虑了。

End


End file.
